


BAT CULT

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 杰森陶德应该在看到迪克格雷森甩掉靴子的那一刻扭头就跑。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	BAT CULT

**Author's Note:**

> 总的来说就是塑料兄弟互舔，越舔越来劲然后翻车了，围观人员布鲁斯韦恩双手拍上键盘离开游戏的故事，不知道还想不想往下写总之先这样吧，以及感情线一定以及肯定是1→B←2，12之间薛定谔无差磨批。

*  
“我他妈的只是想看个热闹。”

杰森所处的环境温度宜人，十分安静，在他的个人词典里，这种描述也就是说——他有大麻烦了。

他咬牙切齿地想，“我他妈的，他妈的就是来看个热闹的。”睁开眼睛，与他贴在一块儿的肉体紧绷，很明显是被他的清醒所惊动。杰森定下神聚焦，很好，在所有蝙蝠里，偏偏是迪克格雷森，同他一起被绑在……一张床上。

“我知道你醒了。”杰森很小声，这地方真的太安静了，如果不是底下这个大得离谱的四柱床足够软，系得整齐的布帘外是拼命喊着“哈哈你这个穷鬼我们很高贵”的各种装饰，他会以为这是个用吸音材料武装的囚室——用来折磨犯人，或者让身处其中的人思考人生，布鲁斯韦恩特产那种。

杰森想要抬手戳迪克，让这个男人别装了，但很快他意识到，并不是格雷森不想转过来给他一拳头或是什么，迪克没有转过来是因为他们两个都被某种不知名的，或者新的，总之足以跳过蝙蝠侠抗毒剂对应药物漫长列表的东西给放倒了。

“好吧，这都是你的错。”杰森继续嘟哝，他现在明白并自己并不是突然变得矜持温柔，只是他的声带肌肉正处于半个报废状态。

迪克终于动弹了一下，失去了往常的自如，但仍旧像一道起伏的波浪，“看在老天的份上你给我闭嘴。”

想得美，杰森调动自己对肌肉最大的控制力，狠狠地，不，深刻地，蹭了一下格雷森的大腿——用他绑着护甲的膝盖。

“杰……头罩？”迪克惊慌失措的声音娱乐到了他，杰森好整以暇地看着夜翼蠕动着，老天他一定会记得这个，试图把身体转向自己这边。“现在我们能联系上谁吗？”杰森继续看着迪克挣扎，“我觉得咱们应该还在哥谭。”

迪克软绵绵的声音里都透露着努力，“我……我想这里应该可以发射信号，什么的……”他终于转成了平躺的样子，长舒一口气后慢慢将脑袋转向杰森，“刚刚从我的角度……呼，能看到监控摄像头。”

杰森没有费心去动弹，仍旧保持着刚刚屈膝的侧躺姿势，但这样就被迫与迪克面面相觑，感谢多米诺面具，他们不用试图避开对方的视线，以免进入一种尴尬的对视所带来的情感交流。

“你刚刚是不是想踹我。”迪克的声音很平淡，但杰森自动加上了一层怒气冲冲的滤镜，他不知道自己有没有成功咧嘴笑，“我踹你了吗？”

“你想，但是你没做到。”迪克眉毛抽动了一下，“别笑了，你笑起来不露牙齿很奇怪。”从杰森的距离，他能看到迪克额头上沁出的汗珠，很明显夜翼仍在试图做些什么，这很好，因为杰森也在努力，他靴子护腿下面贴着的信号发射器对他现在的手来说，实在是有些遥远。

迪克的眉毛又抽动了一下，“好吧，你成功张开嘴巴了，记得在口水流下来之前把嘴闭上。”白色的护目镜虽然看不透，但杰森想迪克一定是把眼睛合上了。

房间里再次安静下来。

杰森努力让自己蜷缩起来，他终于可以开始撬护甲的边缘了，耶，大进步。可惜当他还在奋力把钢板撑起来时，迪克那边传来一声轻微的电子音，看来夜翼还是比他快了一步。杰森在心里哼了一声，夜翼制服浑身上下称得上装甲的地方只有手套上的指虎，没有任何阻拦，这不是一场公平的比赛。

“我觉得有些奇怪，”杰森不再去撬自己的腿甲了，他放松下来，“为什么他们要花大价钱搞到药物，而不是简简单单地把我们扒光呢，毕竟用EMP报废电击装置也不是很麻烦。”

“啊，这里是哥谭。”杰森没有等到迪克的回答，于是他自问自答，“一切都说得通了，这里是超级英雄制服控的天堂，不是吗？”

这也是杰森落入这个局面前最后记得的事情，时隔许久他回到哥谭，发现最近这个城市最地下世界最热门的事是有人，一个或者一群，专门对脱衣舞男下手。不需要杰森仔细去探查也能发现这些男人的之间的联系，毕竟他们死的时候全都穿着全套的，精致的蝙蝠侠制服。

如果让杰森说实话，他会承认自己在发现这个事实以后，足足笑了得有一分钟。

正是出于对这一分钟快乐的罪恶感，他顺着自己获取的信息来到也许是下一个目标的弗兰克·怀特的表演现场，蹲在远光灯的架子上往下看场地里的挤挤挨挨的人体。高处的优点就是他能远离人群混杂的皮肉与香水的可怕气味，同时不必直面暖场表演。

主菜是蝙蝠侠的表演，暖场用脚指头想都能知道是什么。杰森由蹲改为坐下，谢天谢地短裤制服因为布料太少遭到了抛弃，他用头罩里的摄像头拍了一张照片留底，也许布鲁斯会看到，也许杰森不会联系他，但也许布鲁斯还是会看到。

以为罗宾就已经足够的红头罩很快意识到，哥谭人民对某位装成有翼哺乳动物的已经所带来的风潮关注有着漫长的历史，长到足够让大家明白曾经的罗宾们都成长为什么——除了杰森，他想红头罩的名声里应该还不包括做过蝙蝠侠的小跟班。

而他只是在听见夜翼的名字时往下看了那么一眼……

迪克·格雷森甩掉制服靴子的画面就这么预定了杰森未来的噩梦。

*  
一切都挺顺利的，如果让迪克来说的话，这个夜晚最麻烦的地方就是他要学会如何一边顶胯一边撕掉带着魔术贴的胶衣——在十分钟以内。

但甩掉靴子的那一刻他就成功进入了角色，迪克能看到有人捡起自己慢慢甩开的制服碎片。这身特制的“夜翼制服”比他高科技，高性能的，呃，夜翼制服，要更加复杂，真是难以置信，设计者居然让蓝色的标志成为独立的一部分，在他撕开腹甲，背后两片以后，只剩贴在胸口的展翼鸟类标识，与延伸到指尖的电光蓝。

看底下的反应，这个设计非常的成功。

迪克随着拍子在台上做了几个空翻，明天我一定得跟提姆好好说一下这个，他愉快地在最后一个旋转落地式撕开腿上剩下的黑色皮料，这么想着，却在起身的下一秒看到熄灭的远光灯后有一片一闪而过的黑与红。

提姆？

不，迪克心中一颤，表演快结束了，他不能抬头，只能对着沸腾的人群微笑着抚上胸口夜翼标志折线中央的尼龙贴，两手用力后双臂展开。在亮蓝色胶料落地的下一秒，迪克从瞬间熄灭的灯光里奔向存放制服——真的制服，的杂物间。

在灯架上看到红头罩的时候，迪克不知道是为不是提姆而松了口气，还是为杰森的出现而心情复杂，但两种情绪也并不是对立的，所以混合在一起，迪克只是走过去蹲下，“头罩。”

“不，你现在不要和我说话。”

迪克扭过头，他希望自己转头的速度能够表现出他的疑惑，“你怎么了？”就好像杰森会告诉你他到底怎么了一样，迪克在心里撇嘴。

“你再多说一句话，你刚刚撕衣服画面对我精神的伤害就多一分。”杰森的声音非常真诚，真诚到迪克牙痒。

“得了吧杰森，你这个位置也看不到什么。”迪克往下探头，忽然咯咯地笑起来，“下一个是红头罩，不错，比夜翼能玩的花样要多。”

“看来你是个中行家。”杰森没有如他所愿，红头罩很明显压制住了好奇心，pfff，这就没意思了，迪克想着，懒洋洋地回击：“要为工作做好一切准备。所以，你有什么消息要分享吗？”他把脑袋收回来。

杰森的声音在头罩里有些闷，还带着被电流打破又重组的失真，“我不分享，夜翼，起码不是和你。”

*  
杰森知道迪克格雷森是个表演家，聚光灯，欢呼，都是这个男人活力的催化剂。但他这个位置实在没有什么好角度——谢天谢地，他只能看见迪克像是踩在蹦床上，又或者每根骨头的密度都像真正的飞鸟那样轻，在不大的舞台上翻转，同时暴露出越来越多的肌肤。

可能这场表演的老板会觉得捡到宝了，杰森让自己重心来回摇晃，可惜迪基鸟并不会再为他当一次暖场嘉宾。

在迪克表演的最后，杰森感觉脚下的灯被关闭，如果他没看错的话，迪克刚刚一定是看到了他。果不其然几分钟以后，全副武装的夜翼带着杰森以为自己能够躲过的气味，香水，皮革，人和狂欢的味道，静悄悄在他身边蹲伏下来，“头罩。”

杰森其实很好奇底下那位红头罩会是什么样，当然不可能比得上前一场本尊贡献的表演，但哥谭总是能给他惊喜，好的和坏的。可是他不能着了迪克的道，所以杰森让自己不要动，“我不分享信息，夜翼。”他停顿片刻，“起码不是和你分享。”

他能感觉到迪克在看自己，“你会的，”夜翼的声音轻而真实，在震耳欲聋的鼓点与尖叫里飘忽而确切地钻进杰森耳朵，“这是我们擅长的事。”

头罩让迪克无法看见杰森在皱眉，他把头转过去，“我不觉得我知道的能比你多多少。”

“但我没有蹲在房梁上从头开始看到现在。”迪克的声音重新被那种不知从何而来的愉快填满，“你从客人入场就开始观察了吗？”杰森点头，“很好，那你一定比我知道的要多。”

“西区有三桌客人，从表演开始就没有朝台上看过一眼。”他还是叹了口气，屈服了。迪克拍了拍膝盖：“我只注意到有两桌！”他故作挫败的语调让杰森在头罩下面翘起嘴角，迪克话语里懊恼的情绪并没有太多虚假，他不得不说自己喜欢这个。

但杰森并不准备继续在这里待下去了，红头罩和夜翼蹲在同一个灯架上？算了吧。“我去外面透个气，你在这里继续欣赏蝙蝠侠的表演吧。”

“awww，你要走了吗？为什么不留下来看看呢？”迪克在灯架上站起来踢了踢腿，“我觉得会很有趣的，头罩。”

“自己留着去做狂野春梦吧，傻鸟。”

杰森在迪克的嘘声里转过头，脚下的鼓点震动停止了，也许这是正式表演开场的信号。但杰森已经决定让迪克自己去处理这个案子了，他如果插手太多，也许又是给自己找不快活——意味着也许会碰上某个黑色的，用披风清扫全哥谭天台的义警。

但迪克忽然紧张的声音拖住了他的脚步，“头罩，有点不对劲。”

音乐还没有响起来，他转过头：“怎么，你的夜翼感应告诉你……”他没有看到迪克，视线里在迪克原来的位置上，只有一个黑色的影子，并正在朝他蔓延。

杰森闻到金属与皮革，还有哥谭街角像是永不干涸的泥浆的味道，他无力地闭上眼。

他应该在看到迪克·格雷森甩靴子那一刻转头就走，去他妈的夜翼，去他妈的蝙蝠侠，和蝙蝠侠脱衣舞男。

tbc


End file.
